death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Link VS Cloud
Link VS Cloud es el episodio número 22 de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan Link (The Legend of Zelda) y Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII). Descripción Episodio 22 - ¡Legend of Zelda VS Final Fantasy VII! Dos heroicos espadachines entran en el coliseo, pero sólo saldrá uno. ¿Será el arsenal del Héroe de Hyrule suficiente para aguantar contra la fuerza sobrehumana de Cloud Strife? (Original: Episode 22 - Legend of Zelda VS Final Fantasy VII! Two heroic swordsmen enter the arena, but only one will leave alive. Does the Hero of Hyrule and his vast arsenal stand a chance against the superhuman might of Cloud Strife?) Introducción Boomstick: Son dos de los espadachines más icónicos de la historia de los videojuegos, conocidos por llevar sus combates a lo extremo. Wiz: Link, el campeón de Hyrule... Boomstick: Y Cloud Strife, el guardián de la energía del planeta... y de los huérfanos. Wiz: Como ambos luchadores disponen de arsenales altamente personalizables, en esta ocasión, utilizarán solamente sus armas más icónicas. Boomstick: Les vamos a dar las armas que utilizan en los juegos de pelea. Sin embargo, como su equipamiento y habilidades no están especificadas en Dissidia y Smash, los sacaremos de sus historias principales. Wiz: Y no se permite ayuda por parte de terceros. Boomstick: Así que nada de hadas ni invocaciones. Wiz: Somos Wizard y Boomstick, y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Link Wiz: Link es el héroe de múltiples reencarnaciones que lucha por la paz en Hyrule. Humilde y valiente, ha estado combatiendo las fuerzas del mal durante más de diez generaciones. Boomstick: Todos los héroes hada están conectados. Wiz: No es un hada, Boomstick. Boomstick: Orejas puntiagudas, medias, magia, ese peinado. Es un hada. Wiz: Cada encarnación de Link lleva el espíritu del Héroe, que transmite la experiencia y valentía de la encarnación anterior. Boomstick: Y tampoco es que andemos cortos de Links. Cada uno ha llegado a alcanzar niveles de maestría increíbles con múltiples tipos de armas y hechizos, destacando la Espada Maestra. Wiz: Esta espada de doble filo fue forjada por la diosa Hylia para aniquilar demonios. Puede repeler al mal y devolver magia basada en la luz. Boomstick: Y cuando Link está en buena forma, puede lanzar rayos por la espada. No sé por que eso cambia al ser herido, pero da igual, ¡LÁSERES! Wiz: Y aunque esté herido, puede disparar el Rayo Celestial, invocando el poder de la diosa. También tiene equipados tres medallones mágicos. Boomstick: Link tiene unos bolsillos bastante profundos. Lleva un bumerán, montones de bombas, un gancho que puede disparar para transportar cosas rápidamente. Vaya, eso habría sido muy útil para coger la última cerveza sin tener que moverme del sofá. Si lo tuviese, seguiría casado. Wiz: Lo dudo. Link es un arquero excelente y su arco preferido es el Arco de la Diosa, que permite disparar distintos tipos de flechas. Boomstick: Link dispone de varios métodos de defensa, como el anillo Rojo, que reduce el daño por un 75% Wiz: Los Guanteletes Dorados cubren sus brazos y les permite soportar varias toneladas de presión. También dispone de varios tipos de botas. Boomstick: Te dije que era un hada. Wiz: Las botas de hierro pesan 130 libras, las Botas Flotantes hacen lo que puedes suponer, y las Botas de Pegaso, junto con la Pluma de Roc, aumentan la velocidad y capacidad de salto de Link a niveles sorehumanos. Boomstick: Pero la mejor defensa de Link es el Escudo Hyliano. Wiz: Forjado por Lanayru, el Dragón del Trueno, este escudo es completamente indestructible. Boomstick: Link es el portador de la Trifuerza del Valor, que demuestra su tenacidad y afán por combatir el mal. Wiz: Link es un gran estratega, es capaz de encontrar las debilidades de los enemigos por complicadas que sean. Aun así, es posible que confíe demasiado en su arsenal. Boomstick: Da igual, este tío puede luchar contra enemigos de tamaños monumentales usando una espada que mide el doble que él. SIgue siendo un tipo duro para mí. Y si muere, no tenemos más que dar unas palmadas y revivirá. Wiz: ¡Que no es un hada! Cloud Wiz: Cloud Strife, el guardián de la energía de la Tierra, no es un espadachín cualquiera. Boomstick: Es un jodido supersoldado, pero por el amor de Dios, que se busque un peluquero más normalito. Wiz: Impulsivo y de humor cambiante, Cloud se quería unir a la Corporación Shinra, pero fue irradiado por Mako, la energía del planeta. Boomstick: Y por alguna razón, eso le confirió los recuerdos y habilidades de su amigo muerto, Zack Fair. ¡Gracias, veneno planetario que hace que la historia avance! Wiz: Pero eso no es lo único que heredó de Zack. Su arma principal es la Espada Mortal, un mandoble descomunal de filo único. Con su gran fuerza, Cloud puede manejar esta espada como la seda. Boomstick: Eso sí que es una espada viril. Wiz: La Espada Mortal tiene dos ranuras de Materia, Mako condensado que otorga habilidades mágicas. Pero como la refinación del Mako daña al planeta, Cloud limita su uso. Boomstick: Suele llevar equipadas las Materias Fuego ++ y Trueno ++, cuyo funcionamiento os podéis imaginar. Wiz: Cloud tiene tantos problemas de ira, que se podría escribir un libro con ellos, pero eso le es de utilidad. Puede conducir su ira a través de los ataques Rompelímites. Boomstick: Los efectos estos ataques emo incluyen: causar parálisis con Cross Slash o una lluvia de meteoritos. Pero su técnica más impresionante es el Omnislash, un movimiento extremadamente rápido que aniquila a los enemigos más fuertes de su universo. Wiz: Como no usa mucha Materia, Cloud viste una armadura Ziedrich, que le protege de la mayor parte de daños y reduce el efecto de los ataques elementales. Boomstick: Cloud también lleva un lazo, que le protege de los cambios de estado negativos, como congelación o envenenamiento. Vale la pena por llevar un accesorio de niñas. Wiz: Cloud es agresivo y no suele pensar antes de atacar, utilizando más bien su fuerza para ganar. Boomstick: ¡Como los hombres de verdad! No hace falta estrategia cuando puedes romper edificios. Cloud se ha cargado a enemigos tan fuertes como el gigantesco Bahamut SIN o al destructor de galaxias, Sephiroth. Le han apuñalado múltiples veces y se aguantó el dolor como si no fuese nada. Wiz: Es imposible negar que Cloud es uno de los espadachines más letales de la historia de los videojuegos. Boomstick: Aunque parezca una chica. Cloud grita por la muerte de Zack. Combate Link y Cloud se ven entre sí, desenvainan sus espadas en una gran arena de ScrewAttack. FIGHT! Cloud embiste hacia Link y trata de atacarlo con su Buster Sword, pero Link los bloquea con la Espada Maestra. Link da un salto y empieza a disparar su Rayo de espada que Cloud bloquea con su espada luego salta en el aire, realiza una voltereta y colpea su Espada en el suelo, provocando una onda de choque que va directamente a Link, pero este la bloque con su escudo aunque la onda empuja a Link. Cloud se lanza hacia Link y empiezan a pelear con sus espadas. Cloud usa el Cross-Slash pero Link lo bloquea con su escudo Hyliano y el rueda hacia la espada de Cloud, Link golpea a Cloud con un Spin Attack que lo vuelve a mandar volando. Cloud usa la materia rayo y le dispara varias veces a Link que los bloquea y devuelve con su espada. Entonces Link salta y realiza otro Spin Attack, desviando la Materia. Cloud salta y dispara una enorme materia rayo desde arriba, Link usa su espada para absorver el ataque y devolverselo a Cloud que cae. Link saca su arco y empieza a dispar flechas de fuego pero Cloud bloquea todos los disparos con su espada y carga hacia Link que lo congela con una flecha de hielo, Cloud se descongela por su cinta y ataca a Link que lo bloquea con su escudo y lanza un bumeran. Cloud empieza a darle un combo a Link y usa el Climhazzard y Link intenta contrarrestarlo con su Espada. Resultados Boomstick: ¡Apunta una victoria para el niño hada! Wiz: Es probable que este sea el duelo más igualado de Death Battle, pero las variadas armas y estrategia de Link fueron perfectas para sobrepasar a su rival. Boomstick: Sin mencionar que Link logró usar sus objetos para frenar el poderoso asalto del SOLDADO. Wiz: Aunque Cloud tenga fuerza sobrehumana, los Guanteletes Dorados de Link son mucho más fuertes. En Ocarina of Time, Link los pudo utilizar para levantar una columna enorme de granito negro. El granito pesa 166 libras por pulgada al cuadrado, lo que significa que Link puede aguantar más de mil toneladas de presión, más que suficiente para aguantar cualquiera de los golpes de la espada de Cloud. Boomstick: Cloud estaba Tri-forzado a perder desde el principio. Wiz: El ganador es Link. Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Vídeos animados por Mr. Lange Categoría:Animaciones 3D Categoría:Batallas de rivales